Meeting at the River
For the Flash Fiction Contest. Featuring characters Angkor, Daydreamer and Shadowbeast. Meeting at the River Angkor knew that she was supposed to be enjoying suntime, which was something that she had normally eagerly taken part in, but today the hot sun beating on her scales was making her restless. She opened one eye, seeing that everyone else had fallen asleep without any problem. There is certainly something wrong with me. No proper RainWing has trouble sleeping. Of course, she wasn’t a proper RainWing at all. It didn’t bother her much, she actually thought that the strange mash of SeaWing and RainWing looks were appealing, if the smorgasbord of greens dappling her scale were a bit odd. The only part of it that really gave her much trouble was the strange predicament of her wings; she stretched them out, first examining the overly long one, before turning to look at the smaller one, a pathetic, shriveled-looking thing. Yes, no proper RainWing looked like she did - it would be okay, then, if she missed suntime, for just one day. She slid off of the platform, careful not to rock it so much that the others were woken, using her wings to slow the fall. Angkor was quite used to the method now, and soon enough she was trotting towards the river. At last sliding through the last layer of thick, waxy leaves that had almost completely barricaded the way, Angkor stepped out into a clearing, and immediately was almost blinded by the sun. Once she regained her sight, she saw two black dragons standing ankle-deep in the river. Both of them were very small and thin, with scattered silver scales on the undersides of their wings. “Don’t let it get away!” “I won’t!” Ow. That was a very high-pitched voice. The speaker continued to blabber on, “mother will be mad if we bring her fruit again, won’t she be?” The original speaker snorted. “Mother would be glad for anything to eat. Now focus.” Well, there was certainly no mistake - there were other dragons at the river. Angkor felt strangely jealous. I thought I was the only dragon who knew about this place! Angkor cleared her throat, only then catching the attention of the two dragons. Were they NightWings? They seemed to be, though Angkor had only ever seen them from afar… “What’re you doing here?” The larger NightWing, though still a dragonet, lifted his head and wings in an attempt to look more menacing, “we’re allowed to eat whatever we want, so don’t try to steal our food!” She gave him a bewildered look, “I just ate.” “Oh,” the smaller one, with a terribly high-pitched voice, said, “that’s good.” The larger one suddenly looked down, Angkor forgotten, and slammed both forelegs into the river. “I got it! I got it!” Splash! She shielded herself from the sudden splatter of water with her largest wing, peeking over moments later to see that the larger NightWing had slipped, and now was giving a rather annoyed look to the giggling dragonet next to him. “Oh, is that how it is?” Fwoosh. Both of them were submerged in the river now. Increasingly curious, Angkor approached them, “what are you trying to do?” The larger dragon, finished splashing the other dragon, who she assumed was his brother, turned and glared, “fishing. What’d it look like we were doing?” She couldn’t help but laugh. With a fluid leap, she plunged into the river next to them, thrusting herself down current to where the fish would have fled. A moment later, she reemerged victorious, brandishing a large fish in the other dragon’s direction. “See? That’s how you’re supposed to do it.” ”That was way cool!” The larger NightWing nudged his brother, “yeah, yeah, you can swim and catch fish. Very impressive.” “C'mon, brother.” The smaller one attempted to whisper, “we need to bring mom something to eat.” Oh. Angkor swam closer to the pair, holding the fish out towards them, “here. You can give this to her.” “We don’t -” “THANK YOU!” The smaller brother accepted the fish before the older one could speak, “we both appreciate it. Right, Daydreamer?” “I thought we agreed not to say my name in public -” The smaller dragonet was already leaving, waving to Angkor and practically beaming, “bye, nice-lady! It was great to meet you!” Daydreamer stood in the river with his mouth open for a few seconds, then scurried after his brother. He stopped at the edge of the clearing, hesitating, before quickly turning around, and giving Angkor a grateful nod. With that, he vanished in the rainforest. She watched the leaves tremble for a moment, then smiled. She knew already that sleep would again elude her at suntime tomorrow - and where she would be going instead. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed)